


Problematic Mcyt Oneshots

by VeryProblematic



Category: nsfwmcyt
Genre: I take request, M/M, dont come at me, dont like dont read, im a whore, im lazy, lol kill me, mcyt - Freeform, way to much stuff to list, what am I doing with my life, you searched this up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryProblematic/pseuds/VeryProblematic
Summary: Very problematic stuff.If you dont like it, dont read it dipshit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Technoblade, wilbur soot/ tommyinnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 46





	1. Gimmie request or i take your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hi GIVE ME REQUESTSSS I DO ANYTHING. If you give me one that i like, ill respond to your comment and it will be up in the next 2-4 days. im not that creative so yea- ill compromise on what you tell me to do.

HI HI HI  
I do anything. PRACTICALLY **ANYTHING** (as long as I like the characters. If you request to me characters I don't know, or don't like as much, ill probably do the fanfic just change the characters) 

Anyway, **request are open until I say otherwise.**  
I'm bored, horny, and basically have nothing to do with my life. So, give me requests and I will do the I'm basically the walking entity of fucked up.

  
**_I WILL DO_**  
-underage  
-rape/non-con  
-almost any ship (as long as I'm in the mood or I know them)  
-incest  
-degrading  
-most other kinks  
-fluffffffyyy

_**I WILL NOT DO**_  
\- pissing kink  
-shit kink  
-straight stuff  
-Cannibalism (that's nasty to right)

  
_**FACTS ABOUT ME**_  
-I'm a minor  
-I have amazing grades in literature and other things involving reading, so you can trust me in writing a good fic.  
-Major daddy issues  
-Ive been used by old dudes that knew I was a minor   
-SIMP  
-I like writing  
-I'm a fucked up bitch  
-I'm giving you tmi info but I don't care


	2. Definitely Chefs Tommy x Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy are doing a cooking stream, making brownies obviously. After they end they stream, things get a bit heated.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Tommy called Tubbo. Tubbo was currently live at the moment, but tommy should have known that so he picked up and asked "im streaming, what do you want?". "Woah there buddy!" Tommy said almost screaming, "Go to your door and take chat with you." Tommy said in a hurry. "ok then...?"

Tubbo got up and walked to the door, after grabbing his camera, of course. He was confused, but also somewhat exited to see what was at his door. Tubbo opened the door to see Tommy holding bags of groceries. "SURPRISE!!!" Tommy said screaming. "What are you doing here??" Tubbo asked confused. "Well, my friend ol' buddy pal- I wanted to visit." Tommy said eagerly. "what's up with the bags?" Tubbo questioned Tommy. 

"Well, we are turning your stream into a cooking stream."

"but-"

"No buts, were cooking now- or should i say baking."

"at least tell me what were baking."

"no, you'll find out."

Once Tommy and Tubbo got to the kitchen, tommy emptied the ingredients onto the table. "Do you even know how to bake?" Tubbo said questioning Tommy's baking ability. "Yea actually, I've been baking my whole life."

"oh."

"Yea."

Anyway, they started baking, with Tubbo feeling he had forgotten something. "SHIT!" "WHAT?" " I FORGOT CHAT- I HAVE THE CAMERA BUT I FORGOT THEM." Tubbo said abandoning his mix to go get his laptop so he could see what chat was saying. "I'm so sorry chat, I got distracted. There was a mixture of "Its Oks" and "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US". 

Tubbo and Tommy continued baking, and Tubbo finally realizing that they were baking brownies. Once they put their brownies they started chatting with chat. "So chat, how's it going?" Tubbo said politely. "Good, good, your all mostly fine today." After the two had talked to chat for about 20 minutes and occasionally tommy flirting with Tubbo, there was a sudden beep. "Ooo, the brownies are done!" Tubbo said happily. Tommy go both batches of their brownies out of the oven and cut them. The two ate one brownie each, and said their goodbyes to chat and ended stream.

"So that went well" Tommy said with a smile. "Yea, I suppose it did." Tubbo said in response quitely. 

There was a long silence until tommy inched toward Tubbo. Tubbo started to inch closer to Tommy aswell. Their lips met into a soft kiss, gradually getting more and more aggressive. Soon, they were having an entire make out session, Tommy grabbed Tubbo, and lifted him onto the top of the counter. Soon enough, Tommy was unbuckling Tubbo's belt, and unbottoning his pants. Tommy grabbed Tubbo's 5 inch cock, and started pumping it up and down, while Tubbo moaned I between kisses. 

Tommy took Tubbo over to Tubbo's room and layed him on his back. Tommy unbuttoned his pants, taking his 8 inch out. He started to align his cock with Tubbo's asshole. Soon enough, Tubbo was moaning for more while Tommy was 5 inches deep. Tommy kept fucking him quickly while whispering little stuff like "slut" or "whore" in Tubbo's ear. 

"IM CUMMING!" Tubbo screamed out to Tommy. "ME TO!" Tubbo then came on his chest, soon after Tommy came inside of Tubbo. 

After they were finally finished, they snuggled until Tubbo's mom came home.....

Tommy wasn't allowed to be alone with Tubbo after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who requested this- I'm pretty sure it's | Random Internet Minor | who requested this- IM SO SORRY IT WASNT OUT WHEN YOU ASKED- my phone was being an asshole, and my wifi got turned off, I really wanted to get this out a lot earlier. Again, sorry. Hope you enjoyed! ☺️


End file.
